Wolfenstein RPG
Wolfenstein RPG is an Java ME, BREW and iOS game developed by id Software, and Fountainhead Entertainment. It is the first installment of Wolfenstein series on Java ME, BREW and iOS, and follows agent B.J. Blazkowicz's journey through Nazi-infested Castle Wolfenstein and its surroundings. The game is still playable if you can get the .jar file and run it through J2ME Loader.￼ Story Setting Sergeant William Joseph B.J. Blazkowicz, along with a team of OSA Rangers, are dispatched to Castle Wolfenstein but end up being captured in the middle of the operation by the SS Special Weapons and Paranormal Division. B.J. escapes only to discover vast Nazi activity concerning weapons development, drug creation and unholy rituals. He then has to make his way out of the Nazi Tower to Castle Wolfenstein and sabotage SS Special Weapons and Paranormal Division's plans. The plot is similar to that of RtCW. Description You are Sergeant B.J. Blazkowicz, leader of an elite U.S. fighting unit on a Special Ops assignment. You're called to duty to save the world from the grip of the evil Axis Powers. Fight your way through an array different types of enemies such as soldiers, zombies, skeletons and loads more. Use your boots, fists and even a toilet to kick, punch and pummel your enemies to a pulp. Inflict serious damage with weapons such as the flame-thrower, (to burn your enemies to a crisp) a rocket launcher and a Tesla Cannon! Get ready for action and excitement in the all-new Wolfenstein RPG! Censorship While Wolfenstein RPG takes place in the overall ID universe timeline in the same universe as Doom RPG, Doom II RPG, and Doom 1-3 (see Doom RPG website), it contains quite a bit of censorship, often done in amusing tongue in cheek way. The Nazis are simply referred to as Axis powers or German military, swasticas are replaced with the eagle and Hitler's mustache has been moved to his chin to give him a 'goatee'. Punching Hitler paintings causes Hitler's toupee to fly up, and his eyes to bulge. Levels (Spoiler Alert!) # The Tower: B.J. is captured and held in the Tower not far from Castle Wolfenstein. Here, he escapes and witnesses evil Nazi experiments. Serums injected in people result in various conditions, such as fear, rage and even regeneration. B.J. uses these to aid himself. Later, B.J. encounters a madman, Gunther, playing cards. He eventually discovers people from a nearby town and several of his squad members captured. The level concludes with B.J. killing an officer named Keifer and exiting to the Catacombs, which is his only escape route. # Catacombs: B.J. descends into the Catacombs, only to witness the undead attacking the Nazis. Here he encounters Spy, who helps him by providing a stick of dynamite. The level concludes when he discovers the tomb of Olaric and fights this monstrous enemy to death. B.J. then descends further into Darkness below. # The Darkness: Deeper inside the catacombs, B.J. fights more undead, swims through a few pools, encounters Spy again (with whom he starts a nervous conversation), helps an archeologist to find his book (in exchange for knuckles) and ultimately escapes to the ground above. During his journey, he hears that Nazis are looking for the Spear... # Compound: B.J. enters the Nazi-occupied town via the well and soon finds the undead rising from their graves. He discovers that the Spy's alias is Loki, who is involved in dealings with the local civilians. B.J. also encounters Elite Guards, a female SS unit for the first time. Loki informs B.J. that he must proceed to Castle Wolfenstein to complete his mission. B.J. encounters Commander Keen, another undercover agent, who escorts B.J. to a nearby town. # The Road: B.J., along with Commander Keen, are heading to Paderborn in an armoured car. They fight off attackers and destroy Axis barricades along the way. # Paderborn: B.J. arrives in the second town, Paderborn, where he is told by a civilian named Frank to help his two friends, Henk and Logan, escape the prison. In exchange, they will help B.J. enter Castle Wolfenstein. Upon saving the prisoners, they reveal that the safest entry to the castle is through sewers. B.J. finds the underwater entrance, killing more troopers along the way. # Sewers: B.J. is finally under Castle Wolfenstein, where SS Special Weapons and Paranormal Division is conducting is twisted experiments. B.J. discovers a site where Dr. Schabbs, an engineer, is testing his creation: Super Soldiers. B.J. defeats the prototype, the enhanced 'Rocket Soldier' version, and finally kills the engineer. B.J. also overhears soldiers talking about Marianna and her experiments with men and chickens. B.J. soon encounters more Super Soldiers upon his way into the lower floors of Castle Wolfenstein. The level culminates with a fight with Marianna and her minions. # The Keep: B.J. finally arrives inside Castle Wolfenstein, only to witness a Nazi officer giving commands to undead, suggesting Nazis have already find a way to control them. B.J. fights undead and Nazis, only to encounter Tormentors, created by Nazi scientists using demonic magic. The level concludes with B.J. battling Loki, revealed to be a double-agent. The fight is hand-to-hand, and even though Loki uses Anger serum, he is defeated and forced to retreat. B.J. continues up to the top of the Castle. # Harbinger: B.J. fights with Nazi personnel, Super Soldiers, undead and Tormentors. He kills the Officer responsible for the operation, and Officer Abendroth (a comic relief character who enjoys romantic novels). A pack of drug-injected Chickens turn out to be very dangerous enemies. Gunther is found imprisoned in cage stripped of his playing cards. He finally finds that the Nazis have summoned the Harbinger of Doom, a demonic being that aids them in controlling undead creatures. B.J. is forced to battle the demonic monstrosity but finds that his weapons have no effect. Loki appears, revealing that only the Spear of Destiny is capable of harming the beast. B.J. searches for the Spear finding it in the possession of Gunter. Armed with the Spear, B.J. once again battles with the evil demon, tearing off its hand and leg. Once it is defeated, the creature is sucked back into the depths of Hell, promising to return one day and haunt B.J.'s descendants. The brave agents return to Washington with no idea how to explain the events that the witnessed in Castle Wolfenstein. Gameplay Wolfenstein RPG is played much like Doom RPG or other mobile Role-playing titles. The game features 9 levels including underground passages and the legendary Castle Wolfenstein itself. 16 Weapons including the usual array from previous Wolfenstein titles. 32 Enemies including Elite Guards, brand new Super Soldiers and undead. Various RPG features such as looting gold, power ups and two mini-games. Over 54 interactive items including 16 syringe mixtures you can combine for different effect. Enemies The enemies are divided into three classes each, ranging from weakest to strongest. The main enemy groups, are as follows: * Chicken: Birds that cannot fly. Divided into Chickens and Enraged Chickens. * Worker: Nazi's workers. Divided into Workers, Scientists, and Engineers. * Soldier: Standard Nazi soldiers. Divided into three groups: Guards, Soldiers and Paratroopers. * Officer: Nazi's officers. Divided into Lieutenants, Captains, and Colonels. * Skeleton: Magically resurrected skeletons. Divided into Skeletons, Fire Skeletons, and Fire Warriors. * Zombie Warrior: Magically resurrected corpses of ancient warriors. Divided into Mini Zombie Warriors, Zombie Warriors, and Mega Zombie Warriors. * Trooper: Nazi elite assault squads. Divided into Flame Troopers, Assault Troopers, and Chain Troopers. * Elite Guard: Guest stars from Return to Castle Wolfenstein. Special unit of stealthy females trained to kill. Divided into Prime Guards, Special Guards, and Elite Guards. * Super Soldier: Nazi soldiers enhanced by a heavy-armor suit and big guns. Divided into Prototypes, Rocket Soldiers, and Super Soldiers. * Tormentor: Undead monsters created by Nazi experimentation with hellish magic. There are two variants of them: Shriekers and Tormentors. * Painting: Painting of Hitler/Axis Leader. Bosses * Olaric: Guest star from Return to Castle Wolfenstein. A lost soul that ended up being a powerful undead monster. * Marianna: The commander of the Elite Guard encountered by B.J. * Spy: A spy codenamed Loki encountered by B.J. * Harbinger of Doom: The final boss and a demon lord from Hell. External Links * WolfRPG on EA Mobile (Archive link) * Press release from the game's launch * Unofficial Wolfenstein Community * Wolfenstein RPG on Wikipedia es:Wolfenstein RPG ru:Wolfenstein RPG Category:Wolfenstein series Category:Wolfenstein RPG Category:Games